Te veré de nuevo, pero ahora como padre
by KaryKudo-Chan
Summary: ¿Ustedes nunca se preguntaron que pasaría si Sasuke cuando se vuelve a encontrar por primera vez con el equipo 7 después de 3 años descubre que es padre? ¿Sakura podrá perdonarlo? ¿Sasuke podrá volver a conquistar a Sakura? Descubranlo y leeanlo
1. Tu partida

**CAPITULO 1.- TU PARTIDA…**

Todo comenzó el día que intente detenerlo… regresaba de cenar ramen con Naruto, desde la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke en el hospital, no he estado tranquila, caminaba sola por las frías calles de Konoha, venia sumida en mis pensamientos cuando un presentimiento vino hacia a mí… sentía como algo de mí estaba a punto de perderse y que me estaría lamentando por el resto de mi vida… sin pensarlo dos veces corrí en dirección hacia él…-_Sasuke-kun…-_pensé corriendo hacia el único lugar que venía a mi mente, el único camino para salir de la aldea era ese… la primera vez que nos vimos ya convertidos en genin. No era de esperar mucho, cuando lo vi a él, venía con una mochila caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida de Konoha, de inmediato noto mi presencia, había un silencio incomodo, hasta que él, por fin lo había acortado.

-Es más de media noche… ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí?-el solo detuvo sus pasos para preguntármelo su voz se tornaba algo apagada, despreocupada

-Este es el único camino… para salir de la aldea-conteste bajando la mirada a un punto no dijo-Deberías irte a la cama-fue una respuesta por parte de él, iniciando de nuevo su caminar pasando a mi lado, apenas el solo cruzar e ignorarme mis lagrimas sin permiso alguno comenzaron a salir.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?-finalmente pude hablar-¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?... ¿Porque siempre este silencio? Tu jamás compartes nada conmigo-mi tono de voz se elevo un poco, y su respuesta al igual del mismo tono-¡¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo?!-yo solo lo mire con lagrimas en mis ojos-No te metas en mis asuntos… no son de tu incumbencia-solo escucharlo me puse a temblar, pero solo con un poco de esfuerzo me limite a darle una pequeña sonrisa-Se que me odias, desde el principio nunca me has soportado… ¿te acuerdas? Cuando nos hicimos genin y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres… una vez nos quedamos juntos, la primera vez, justo en este lugar, fuiste muy grosero conmigo ese día…-

_-Piénsalo, él hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente, pero si tu no tienes padres que te digan ¿Cómo lo sabrías? Es tan egoísta y berrinchudo… esta tan solo-_

_-Solo… desolado… no hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres, no tienes idea de lo que significa estar solo…-_

_-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?-_

_-Porque tú eres fastidiosa-_

_-¿Eh?-_

-Umm… no me acuerdo…-solo lo mire sorprendida-Ja… si claro… tiene sentido… ya que fue hace mucho tiempo… pero aun así ese día fue el comienzo de todo, la historia tuya y mía, y de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei-

-Los cuatro comenzamos con nuestras misiones, fue algo muy duro entonces, cada día era un gran reto, pero mas que nada… había mucha diversión-sonreí un poco y lo mire de nuevo, mi sonrisa se esfumo cuando comencé a platicar con el otra vez-Sé todo lo de tu clan Sasuke, en serio, pero buscando venganza, no encontraras la felicidad, compréndelo… ni tu… ni yo, ni nadie-

-Lo sabía-solo gire mi cabeza a mirarlo-Yo no soy igual a ti, ya estoy en un sendero en el cual nadie puede seguirme, sé que los cuatro trabajamos juntos, y por un tiempo, pensé que ese camino podría sustituir el otro, pero al final… me he decidido por la venganza, esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida, yo jamás he sido como tu o como Naruto-

-No hagas eso Sasuke, tu no tienes que estar solo. Ese día me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad, ahora yo entiendo ese dolor… tengo una familia… y amigos, pero… si tu te fueras Sasuke… sería lo mismo para mí… me quedaría tan sola-aferre mis manos a mi pecho tratando de que mínimo entendiera mi dolor y se convenciera-Este es un nuevo principio, cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino en frente-

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo! Si tu te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, cada día será de alegría, yo puedo darte felicidad, daré todo por ti Sasuke, así que por favor te lo imploro no te vayas, hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza haría lo que fuera para darte felicidad, ¡te lo juro! Por favor quédate conmigo… y si no puedes… llévame contigo entonces…-mis lagrimas nunca se habían liberado de esta manera, por fin pude revelarle mis sentimientos directamente

-No has cambiado, sigues siendo fastidiosa-solo lo mire incrédula mientras de nuevo comenzaba a caminar

-¡No me dejes! ¡Si te vas voy a gritar y…!-no alcance a terminar ya que se coloco detrás de mí y empezó a susurrarme

-¿De verdad me amas tanto como dices?-

-Por supuesto…-

-Sigues siendo una molestia, pero te puedo conceder un deseo de mi parte… especialmente para ti…-

-¿Qué?-lo único que recordé era que me desmaye, y caí, cuando desperté estaba acostada en una cama, parecía ser el cuarto de alguien, hasta que vi un retrato caído, me levante y camine hacia el, cuando lo levante, vi que era la foto del equipo 7, sin duda era el cuarto de Sasuke…

-Baja eso ahora mismo…-esa voz fría de nuevo la escucha a mis espaldas cuando intente voltear, él estaba con sus manos en mi cintura, con su mentón recargado sobre mi hombro-Has llegado en el momento justo… ¿serás mi regalo de despedida?-

-S-Sasuke… ¿Qué estas…?-mis frases no podía terminarlas ya que Sasuke comenzaba a besar mi cuello-S-Sasuke…kun… d-detente… esto… no… esta bien…-

-¿Umm? ¿No me decías que me amabas? Supongo que no puedo creer en tus palabras, posiblemente con esto pueda reconsiderar quedarme en Konoha-solo estuvo jugando con su lengua sobre mi oreja

-¿D-de verdad?-pregunte sonrojada y nerviosa-

-Dije posiblemente-de nuevo esa voz fría

-D-de acuerdo Sasuke-kun-

-Así me gusta-solo hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, empezó a besarme con mucha intensidad, yo solo correspondía con nervios, con sonrojo y nerviosismo, poco a poco Sasuke me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, a pesar de mi edad, nunca creí que él sería así, teníamos 13 años, y nosotros haciendo esas cosas, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero ya me encontraba en cama de Sasuke, completamente desnuda, con algo de dolor en mi parte intima, abrazada a su pecho, el silencio era incomodo, no tenia ganas de hablar aún, hasta que me arme de valor y decidí hablar.

-S-Sasuke-kun…-el volteo a verme-Supongo… ¿Qué te quedaras…no es así?-estuvimos observándonos durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que, cosa que yo no entendía comenzó a reírse-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Jaja, de verdad que eres una estúpida, claro que no, aquí no encontrare el poder que deseo, solo quise darte algo para que te callaras de una vez, y dejaras de seguirme-

-P-pero… tu…-

-Nunca dije que me quedaría, dije posiblemente, y la probabilidad que me quede es de 0 ¿comprendes?-se levanto y se cambio rápidamente, abrió la puerta y salió de un portazo

-N-no es posible-inmediatamente, me puse mi traje rápidamente y fui a buscarlo, afortunadamente lo alcance-¡SASUKE! ¡Por favor reconsidéralo!-

-Te dije que no me siguieras, sigues siendo una molestia-inmediatamente desapareció y apareció de nuevo detrás de mi-Gracias por todo… Sakura-ya tan solo escuchar esas palabras lagrimas de nuevo aparecieron sin mi consentimiento, pero a los pocos segundos, solo veía oscuridad…


	2. Decisión

CAPITULO 2.-Decisión…

Seguía en la oscuridad, no podía verlo, estaba cansada después de lo que paso no podía moverme escuche unas voces, finalmente pude despertar

-Hey, tu ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?-

_Gracias por todo…-_esas palabras… su imagen llego a mi mente-¡Sasuke-kun!-grite buscándolo con la mirada pero era tarde, no pude detenerlo…él se fue… los shinobis que me encontraron me llevaron a casa, les explique la situación de lo que paso la noche anterior y como no pude impedir que Sasuke se fuera. Me dolía el pecho, era tanto el dolor que cargaba que casi no podía respirar, mis lagrimas seguían saliendo hasta que de repente sentí unas nauseas y fui corriendo al baño, gracias a Dios no vomite nada, pero era extraño, creo que era por todo lo que he estado llorando.

TORRE DE LA HOKAGE

-H-Hey…-

-¡Ahh! ¡Quinto! ¡¿Estaba en su escritorio durmiendo verdad?! Mientras nosotros estábamos recogiendo estos documentos-

-Jejeje-

-De todas maneras Hokage-sama, hay algo que tenemos que comunicarle-

-¿El que?-

_Pájaros revoloteando_

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿Es eso verdad?-

-¡Sí!-

-Según Haruno Sakura, no hay duda-

-_Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido, que tenia este movimiento…Así que quieres la habilidad de los Uchiha ese demonio retorcido…_Izumo, Kotetsu, quiero que vayan a buscar a alguien por mí-

EN OTRO LUGAR

*Bostezo*

-Date prisa y come Shikamaru, tu padre tiene hoy una misión, lo que significa que no tienes mucho tiempo para entrenar-

-Vale, vale-

-Con un "vale" basta-

-_Jo, tan ruidosa en la mañana…-_pensó Shikamaru

1 HORA MAS TARDE, TORRE DEL HOKAGE

-Ayer a altas horas de la noche, Uchiha Sasuke, se fue de la villa, y no hay duda que se dirige a la villa del sonido-

-¿Se fue? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Orochimaru le tentó!-

-Entonces… tengo que…-

-Correcto, iras a buscarlo, junto con otros ninja, ya sabes perfectamente quienes deben ir, cuento contigo-

-C-comprendo-

CASA DE NARUTO

-¡NARUTO! ¡Sal en este momento!-

-Awwawaw… ¿Qué rayos quieres Shikamaru?-

-Te necesito para una misión-

-¿Una misión? Dile a Ino y Chouji que te acompañen-se dio vuelta para volver a entrar a su habitación

-Es referente a Sasuke-

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?-se giro a verlo mas serio

CASA DE SAKURA

-¡Sakura! Un shinobi quiere verte-

-V-voy mama…-conteste saliendo del baño un poco asustada por enterarme del problema que me metí, baje las escaleras con cuidado y eme dirigí al shinobi-¿P-pasa algo?-

-La Hokage quiere verte-dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo

-_Debe ser de Sasuke-_salí en camino hacia el despacho de la quinta, no tarde mucho en cuestión de minutos estaba en frente de la oficina de la quinta, con algo de temor toque la puerta-

-Adelante-yo hice caso y entre me encontré con los ojos de Tsunade-sama

-Sakura… seré directa contigo ¿Qué paso anoche?-

-Vera…-comencé a contarle todo lo que paso la noche anterior salvo lo que Sasuke y yo hicimos-Y eso di-no alcance a terminar porque de nuevo llegaron las nauseas y fui al baño a vomitar

-¿Sakura? ¡¿Estas bien?!-Tsunade-sama tocaba la puerta del baño con fuerza-Voy a abrir la puerta-ya no escuche mas lo único que vi fue oscuridad-¡Hey! Sakura ¿Qué tienes? ¡Shizune!-

-¿Si Hokage-sama?-

-Trae una camilla rápido-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pa…? ¡Sakura!-

-¡Rápido!-

-S-sí-

-La revisare primero-empezó a colocar su mano en su frente y buscaba que era la causa del colapso de Sakura, de arriba hasta abajo, hasta que llego a su vientre-E-esto es… Sakura, ¿acaso…Sasuke y tu…?-la miro sorprendida

-Aquí esta la camilla Tsunade-sama-

-Bien… lleven-

-Esto… ¿Qué, paso?-pregunte débilmente despertando

-Nada, Shizune déjanos a solas-

-S-si-dicho esto se retiro

-Me alegro que no fuera grave, lloraste tanto que colapsaste ¿no?-yo solo baje la mirada

-Sakura… he mandado a Shikamaru y a su equipo en busca de Sasuke… están a punto de irse, ve posiblemente puedas alcanzarlos y despedirte de ellos-solo asentí y fui corriendo a la salida de la aldea, tomaron unos 10 minutos en llegar, y vi a Naruto y a los demás

-Sakura-chan… ya me contaron-dijo Naruto

-Lo se… perdón no pude hacer nada, Naruto, te lo imploro ¡trae a Sasuke de vuelta!-baje mi cabeza pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos

-No te preocupes, lo traeré de regreso, es una promesa-el solo me mostro su sonrisa lo que me hizo sentir mas tranquila

-Bien vámonos-Shikamaru dio la orden y no paso mucho tiempo para perderlos de vista

-Sakura-

-Hokage-sama…-respondí

-¿Estas embarazada verdad?-pregunto directamente sorprendiéndome-¡Contesta!-

-S-si… lo lamento Tsunade-sama-respondí llorando de nuevo

-¿Es del Uchiha?-solo asentí débilmente-Comprendo… Sakura en situación si no quieres al niño…-

-¡No! Este pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada, voy a tenerlo y a criarlo, voy a ser una excelente ninja, también por eso… Tsunade-sama ¡quiero que me entrene!-

-P-pero tendrías que tomar unas píldoras especiales, mi entrenamiento también será difícil sabes, piénsalo bien-

-Quiero fortalecerme para protegerlo, algún día Sasuke se dará cuenta e intentara quitármelo, por eso, debo protegerlo… él no tiene la culpe de los errores míos y de Sasuke…-conteste decidida

-De acuerdo Sakura, pero tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si, gracias Tsunade-sama-conteste con una reverencia

-Vamos-indico caminando hacia la torre cosa que yo imite y la seguí


	3. Shinnosuke Haruno

**CAPITULO 3.- SHINNOSUKE HARUNO**

Pasaron las horas, y los chicos no regresaban, estaba muy preocupada… no podía pensar en nada más inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi vientre

-Uh… tu no tienes la culpa de nada… apuesto a que serás igual a él… me hará algo de daño… pero lo soportare por ti… ya que tienes mi misma sangre…-susurre, lentamente me quede dormida, el tiempo paso, no se exactamente cuanto hasta que mi madre me llamo-¡Sakura! ¡Naruto ha regresado esta en el hospital!-eso hizo que reaccionara inmediatamente baje las escaleras y me dirigí al hospital de Konoha, hable con la recepcionista me dijo que el cuarto de Naruto era el 215 rápidamente llegue a él entre despacio y lo vi acostado en la camilla-Naruto…-

-Oh… Sakura-chan… lo lamento… no pude cumplir mi promesa…-solo baje la cabeza-E-esta bien Naruto… no tienes que preocuparte por eso… además… sabia que este día llegaría…-conteste

-¡Te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta! ¡Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas!-yo solo me limite a darle una sonrisa-Si cuento contigo Naruto-conteste un poco alegre

-Supongo que ya estas mejorando ¿verdad?-dirigimos nuestras miradas a la persona que hablo-¡Ero-sennin! ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?-Naruto al parecer recupero sus energías porque hablo en un tono de voz elevado, como si no estuviese lastimado-Vamos, ya dejemos eso para después, Tsunade me conto lo que paso, y por eso… prepárate, ¡dentro de 2 días saldremos de la villa para entrenar!-eso nos sorprendio a todos-¡Que?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yahooo! ¿Pero porque dentro de 2 días? Vámonos mañana mismo-Naruto siempre de hiperactivo

-Si eso quieres, te veo en la salida de Konoha a las 15:00 hrs. ¿de acuerdo?-el pelirrubio solo asintió-Nos vemos mañana entonces-dicho esto salió de la habitación

-Grandioso Sakura-chan, así podre cumplir mi promesa con más rapidez-solo lo observe, me impresionaba aun así ellos eran fuertes, en cambio yo… pero eso acabaría muy pronto-Si Naruto, pero no serás el único que entrene, estas viendo a la discípula de Tsunade-sama-dije orgullosa

-¡Que! ¿De la abuela Tsunade? Sakura-chan te deseo mucha suerte-le dio una sonrisa-Yo también Naruto te cuidas mucho-esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi, después de eso se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya, y algunos de mis amigos se enteraron de mi embarazo y de quien era el padre, no me discriminaron ni se rieron ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, me brindaron su apoyo, cuando llego el día del nacimiento de mi pequeño, fue de arduo trabajo ya que el parto duro unas cinco horas, pero todo valió la pena, hasta ahora tiene 3 años e increíblemente, empezó a hablar a los 2 y caminar a unos 8 meses, me sorprendio era igual de listo que su padre… su padre… no lo he vuelto a ver ni mucho a menos escuchar de él, pero ya casi no me importa… o no… bueno todo depende de lo que el sienta, y lo que yo siento, no volveré a sentir nada por el, me he vuelto una buena ninja medico y una gran kunoichi, y obviamente una buena madre, me he ido a vivir sola en un departamento con mi hijo, su nombre es Haruno Shinnosuke, ya habían pasado 3 años y yo estaba en el consultorio checando algunos documentos hasta que tocaron la puerta

-Adelante-dije sin quitar mi vista de los papeles-Hola mamá, he venido a verte-ese era mi pequeño, Shinnosuke, un niño pequeño de tres años de edad, cabello azebache pero mis ojos de color jade, su piel era totalmente blanca, como amaba a mi hijo-Cariño, hola, ¿ya no quisiste quedarte mas tiempo en la guardería?-pregunte agachándome a su altura-No mamá, me aburro ahí, quiero ir a la academia de ninjas-

-Pero cielo, no podrás entrar hasta dentro de 2 años más-dije-Si pero…-en eso alguien toco la puerta desesperadamente-Pase-dije, una enfermera entro agitada-Señorita el joven Uzumaki ha regresado-me sorprendí al escuchar eso-¡¿De verdad?!-pregunte contenta-Mamá ¿quien es el señor Uzumaki?-

-Vamos inmediatamente, Shinnosuke rápido-lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve casi a rastras, el seguía mi ritmo, nos detuvimos en la torre del Hokage, fui a la oficina de Tsunade-sama y toque la puerta, escuche un adelante y entre sin soltar la mano de Shinnosuke, y lo vi a Naruto había cambiado bastante ya no era el mismo que conocía, era mas alto

-Naruto…-

-Sakura-chan mírate has cambiado mucho-me dijo acercándose a mi

-Tú también has cambiado bastante-respondí-Jejeje uh… Sakura-chan ¿Quién es este niño?-se gacho a la altura de Shinnosuke y lo vio fijamente, olvide por completo que estaba con él-¿Él es Naruto Uzumaki mamá?-me pregunto inocentemente señalándolo con el dedo-¡¿Mamá?! Sakura-chan ¿Qué significa esto?-se levanto y me vio de nuevo-Pues… si él es Shinnosuke, es mi hijo Naruto, saluda cariño-le dije suavemente-Mucho gusto joven-Shinnosuke era muy educado, bueno era de esperarse soy su madre después de todo-Oh el placer es mío… tu te pareces a… Sakura… no me digas que es de…-solo asentí nuevamente-Con que eres el hijo del teme-susurro-Bien, Shinnosuke ¿verdad? Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de Konoha, soy uno de los mejores ninjas dattebayo-

-Si lo se, mamá me conto mucho de usted-respondió-Oh ¿Sakura-chan te a contado de mí?-hablo con lagrimas en sus ojos-Si que era un chico fuerte, pero también algo torpe, desordenado y competitivo-hizo una sonrisa contando con los dedos-Ah… con que eso…-decepción en Naruto eso nos causo risa a todos-Bien vamos a Ichiraku Ramen Sakura, tengo hambre, nos vemos abuela Tsunade-solo me despedí de la maestra tome la mano de Shinnosuke y seguí Naruto.

Todo ha ocurrido normal, he ido a misiones bastante peligrosas, me enfrente contra uno de los miembros de una organización llamada Akatsuki, me enfrente a un chico llamado Sasori, lamentablemente una persona falleció, la abuela Chiyo pero la recordaremos siempre, con el paso del tiempo, dos personas se incluyeron a nuestro equipo, el capitán Yamato un antiguo compañero de Kakashi-sensei y Sai, este chico seria el suplente de Sasuke, nos convocaron para ir a una misión, lamentablemente nos toco con este chico y lo peor es que casi no nos cae bien, bueno ahora estoy en camino al despacho de la Hokage para saber cual es al misión


	4. Verdad revelada

**CAPITULO 4.- VERDAD REVELADA**

Llegue al despacho de la Hokage y toque la puerta, escuche un "Adelante" y sin dudarlo entre a la oficina vi a mis compañeros incluyendo a Sai y Yamato.

-Supongo que ya saben para que los cite aquí-comenzó directa Tsunade-sama

-Si, ya sabemos que para una misión pero que no sea aburrida abuela ¿ok?-Naruto igual de irrespetuoso-¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!-la Hokage grito ocasionando que todos nos hiciésemos para atrás-Bueno, verán la misión es muy importante, hemos descubierto la guarida de Orochimaru-sentí que cayo en mi un balde de agua helada-¿Q-que? ¿De verdad?-pregunto Naruto dudoso-Según los reportes, así es, y como ya saben que el Uchiha esta ahí… les encomendare este trabajo, su misión… es… ¡traer de regreso a Sasuke Uchiha a Konoha!-

-_Sasuke…_De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama aceptamos la misión ¿verdad Naruto?-me gire a verlo-S-sí…-yo me gire de nuevo a ver a la Hokage decidida, dándole a entender que nada afectaría en mi personalidad-Correcto, mañana a primera hora los quiero en la entrada de Konoha, pueden retirarse-todos asentimos y fuimos a prepararnos para la misión de mañana, en cambio yo fui por Shinnosuke a la guardería

-Buenas tardes señorita Haruno, su hijo ya esta aquí-la encargada tenia a Shinnosuke de la mano-Gracias, hola amor ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-me agache a su altura-Bien mamá, ¿vamos a casa?-

-Si cariño, gracias por cuidarlo-nos despedimos y regresamos al apartamento, prepare la cena y Shinnosuke me ayudo a poner la mesa, le hice su cena favorita, Curry y algo dulce de postre, unos dangos.-Esta delicioso mamá-

-Me alegro que te guste-respondí-Mamá, adivina ya pude dominar el jutsu de transformación-me dijo contento-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Me impresionas hijo, sigue así y en la academia serás admitido de inmediato, por cierto cielo, verás mañana iré a una misión importante-

-¿Qué? ¿Te iras de nuevo? Mamá llévame contigo ¿y si te pasa algo malo?-salto de la silla y fue abrazarme-Descuida cariño, serán solo unas cuantas horas, nada que temer, mejor olvidemos este asunto y ve a dormir-le dije separándolo-Pero mamá…-

-Se un buen niño Shinnosuke-odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero era de la mejor manera-De acuerdo mamá…-se fue con la cabeza baja a su habitación-Perdona Shinnosuke…-

HABITACION DE SHINNOSUKE

-No me gusta que mamá salga tanto, la ultima vez tenía muchos vendajes y estaba muy lastimada, ya se, no le dije que ya pude hacer clones, si hago uno en la mañana y se haga el dormido, yo me transformare en un kunai y me meteré en su bolso, si es una brillante idea, todo lo que sea para salvar a mamá-

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Ya se podía ver el amanecer ya estaba lista, tome mi bolso de kunais y lo puse colgando debajo de mi cintura, ya era hora de irme, sin embargo fui a darle un vistazo a Shinnosuke, me encamine a su habitación y lo vi profundamente dormido, para no despertarlo le deje una nota en la mesa diciendo que su comida favorita estaba en el refrigerador, y que fuera con Ino a la hora que le indique-Adiós tesoro…-cerré la puerta con cuidado y me encamine a la entrada de Konoha, afortunadamente, Sai y Naruto habían llegado-Buenos días-salude-

-Buenos días-contesto Sai-Hola Sakura-chan-respondió Naruto, en eso llego el capitán Yamato-¿Listos?-asentimos-Bueno en marcha-al dar la señal empezamos a correr

BOLSO DE SAKURA

SHINNOSUKE POV'S

-Uff hay mucho movimiento, posiblemente ya empezaron a dirigirse al lugar, rayos estoy cansado, ya se desharé el clon que hice, así ya no gastare tanto chakra… Uff así esta mejor… ¡¿eh?! Mamá se mueve mucho, es como si huyera de algo… puedo escuchar algo… ¿explosiones?

-No esta aquí…-

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué o quien no esta ahí? ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¡Sai!

-Ese grito… mamá…-si era ella, no cabía duda, de repente sentí que el bolso de mamá caía al suelo, despacio abrí un poco por el botón y pude ver al fondo a mamá y a Naruto, estaban viendo algo fijamente, de la nada, un joven alto de piel blanca y cabello negro abrazaba a Naruto, estaba a punto de matarlo con una espada, pero otro chico de cabello castaño lo intercepto, así comenzó una breve batalla entre el misterioso joven y los compañeros de mi mamá, solo quedaba ella de pie, y estaba a punto de atacar pero él fue más rápido que ella y la tenia justo debajo de su espada, mi mamá estaba aterrada, sin dudarlo deshice el jutsu agarre uno de los kunais que estaban cerca y corrí hacia ellos-¡Déjala!-grite con todas mis fuerzas interceptando la espada con el kunai salvando a mi madre

SAKURA POV'S

-¡Shinnosuke! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!-pregunte desesperada, como es posible que el estuviera aquí-Vine a salvarte…-me contesto aventando con fuerza ala espada de Sasuke se acercó a mí y me abrazo-¡Es muy peligroso, vete escapa!-le grite-Pero…-

-¡Shinnosuke! ¡Hazle caso, vate de este lugar!-grito Naruto-¡¿Porque no puedo estar aquí?!-

-¿Quién diablos es este niño?-Sasuke apunto con su espada a Shinnosuke, inmediatamente me puse en frente de él-Te atreves a tocarlo y te mato Uchiha-le dije con furia

-Vaya… Sakura Haruna ahora es la valiente, tú no me hablabas de esa manera, antes morías por mí-contesto arrogante

-Ya quisieras idiota, dime ¿Qué pretendes Uchiha?-respondí fríamente

-¿Por qué te has vuelto así? Nunca me habías llamado por mi apellido-

-Muchas cosas cambiaron en tu ausencia Uchiha, no soy la misma-respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Hmp, eso lo veremos-su espada empezó a balancearse cerca de mi rostro quise sacar un kunai de mi bolso, pero me encontré con la sorpresa que no lo tenía-¡Diablos!-me gire a verlo ya estaba la espada cerca de mí, me abrace a mi misma a esperar mi muerte cuando escuche…

-¡Deja en paz a mi mamá!-la voz de Shinnosuke, mi hijo se puso delante de mí con un kunai en mano

-¡¿M-mamá?!-Sasuke sin duda estaba sorprendido-No Shinnosuke, silencio-dije acercándome

-Pero…-

-Te dije que escaparas, anda vete-dije

-Nadie se irá de aquí, ¡Sharingan!-al ver esos ojos yo y Shinnosuke nos desmayamos al instante

SASUKE POV'S

Ese mocoso le llamo a Sakura mamá, esto debe ser un error, cuando active mi Sharingan y ese par se desmayaron tome a Sakura de la cintura y al pequeño me lo lleve cargando

-¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿A dónde los llevas maldito?!-ese baka seguía de ruidoso como siempre-Te los devolveré mas tarde dobe, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con Sakura-conteste y desaparecí en una nube de humo, me los lleve a una cabaña abandonada que casualmente me encontré cuando entrenaba, a Sakura la recosté en una cama cuidadosamente, me quede viéndola unos momentos sin duda, se había vuelto más hermosa y… ¿pero que tonterías digo? Soy Sasuke Uchiha, a mí los sentimientos no me vienen, después mire al niño, ese pequeño era el hijo de Sakura, sin duda se parecía a mí, tenía que discutir esto con Sakura lo más rápido posible, salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi al niño despertarse-Ya estas despierto ¿eh?-le dije-

-¿Q-quien es usted?-el niño dirigió su mirada a Sakura-¡¿Qué le hizo a mi mamá?!-fue corriendo con lagrimas a verla y se subió arriba de la cama sacudiéndola-Mamá, mamá, ¿Qué te pasa? Oye mamá, ¿Qué tienes? Contesta ¿Qué te ocurre? Mamá-

-Déjala, despertara pronto, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?-pregunte levantándome por un bote de agua-¿Por qué tendría que decirle?-me respondió fríamente

-Porque no tienes más opción-le dije bebiendo algo de agua-¿Tienes sed? Toma, no esta envenenada ni nada por el estilo-le entregue la botella y el la acepto, y empezó a beber de ella-¿Y? ¿Me dirás tu nombre?-pregunte-Porque no empieza usted por presentarse-sin duda era un niño difícil-Bien, soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años, y soy un ninja ¿contento? Ahora empieza tú-le dije

-Soy Shinnosuke Haruno, tengo 3 años y soy hijo de la mejor ninja medico de Konoha-dijo orgulloso-Con que ninja medico ¿eh? Espera ¡¿tienes 3 años?!-pregunte sorprendido-Si ¿Por qué?-me respondió-Bueno para tu edad, no deberías jugar con cuchillas ¿sabes?-dije calmado-Soy muy diferente a los demás niños, mi mamá dice que lo herede de mi padre, me dijo que era una persona fuerte y muy bueno para aprender las cosas-

-¿E-eso dijo…?-susurre asombrado-Pero que también era una persona fría que no considero sus sentimientos y que ojala que se fuese al infierno-eso derramo el vaso-C-con que eso te dijo…-dije con una venita en mi frente-Señor, no es por mal, pero usted…-voltee a verlo-Se parece mucho a mí… no será que usted es…-

SAKURA POV´S

Estaba recobrando el conocimiento, mi cabeza daba vueltas, recordé lo que paso y pensé en mi hijo-¡Shinnosuke!-grite levantándome, lo busque con la mirada y estaba frente a Sasuke

-Mamá… ¿estas bien?-vino corriendo hacia mí-S-si, ¿y tu? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas herido?-

-No, el joven Sasuke me cuido durante el tiempo que estabas dormida, me dijiste que papá sería una mala persona, pero es una persona estupenda, ¿Por qué me ocultaste su existencia? Pienso que podemos ser una familia-me dijo entusiasmado-¿F-familia?-me voltee a verlo, su mirada estaba perdida, hasta que se giro a verme, solo baje la mirada-Campeón, déjanos unos momentos a solas a tu mamá y a mi, hay una cama al otro lado ve a descansar-acaricio la cabeza de Shinnosuke y le mostro una sonrisa-¡Si papá!-el corrió a la otra habitación y el silencio se apodero del lugar

-¿Qué pretendes Uchiha?-dije furiosa-¿Le sacaste la información a mi hijo o que?-

-Dirás nuestro hijo, y no, él me dijo todo sin presión alguna, el punto ahora es, ¿Por qué no me contactaste antes de esto?-me pregunto enojado

-¿Para que? ¿Para que Orochimaru me matara antes de tiempo? Ni siquiera sabíamos tu ubicación Uchiha, además ¿para que decir? A ti no te importaría-respondí

-Ese niño es un Uchiha, y debe venir conmigo para entrenamiento, lo sabes perfectamente Sakura, no querrá venir conmigo a las buenas, así que tendrás que venir también conmigo-

-No te puedo permitir que te lo lleves, y mucho menos acompañarte con él, estas loco-

-Entonces, si no puede venir conmigo, iré con el, quieras o no estaré cerca de mi hijo-se acerco a mí dejando su katana en la cama

-¿Que?-pregunte

-Voy a vivir con ustedes, Sakura Haruno, a partir de hoy tu nombre es Uchiha Sakura, futura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke, quieras o no-me tomo de la barbilla

-¡¿Que demonios?!-me solté de su agarre-¡¿Estas enfermo de la cabeza o que?!-

-Sakura, Shinnosuke quiere estar conmigo, y es mi descendiente, lo sabes perfectamente ¡Shinnosuke! ¡ven un momento hijo!-grito fuertemente

-¿Qué paso papá?-vino corriendo contento

-Me iré contigo y tu mamá a casa ¿Qué te parece?-se agacho a su altura

-Es fabuloso, ya seremos una familia ¿verdad mamá?-pregunto sonriendo-S-si amor-conteste

-Bien campeón, ve a descansar, amor vamos acompáñame a acostar al niño-se dirigió a mi mientras cargaba a Shinnosuke

-_¿A-amor?_ Si querido ya voy-camine hacia él, mientras me tomaba de la cintura, sin duda, me metí en un problema enorme


	5. De regreso a Konoha

CAPITULO 5.- DE REGRESO A KONOHA

Sigo diciéndolo… ¿en que lío me he metido?... ¿Sasuke llamándome cariñosamente? Aparte ¿abrazándome? No, señor, había algo muy raro en todo esto, mientras el acostaba a Shinnosuke, aproveche la situación para zafarme del agarre de Sasuke, el solo volteo por unos instantes y miro de nuevo a Shinnosuke quien ya estaba completamente dormido, tome la mano de Sasuke y lo saque de la habitación

-A ver ¿Qué tienes en tus manos? Ya dijiste que vendrías con nosotros ¿Qué quieres en realidad?-dije directa

-Estoy mostrándome como un padre para Shinnosuke, además tú eres mi prometida, debo tratarte como se debe ¿no?-me respondió

-Espera ¿Cuándo acepte esa propuesta? Quieres estar con Shinnosuke, bien entiendo eso, pero que es eso de que debo casarme contigo ¿eh?-dije furiosa-Sakura, tu quieres esto ¿no? No sé de que te quejas, aun sigues enamorada de mí, la verdad no entiendo porque estas molesta-

-Perdona… pero ¿yo? ¿Seguir enamorada de ti? Uchiha, por favor no me hagas reír, esos días pasaron hace mucho, espera déjame ver si entendí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta enamorado de mí, Aww que lindo-dije sarcástica-Pero no necesito a otra persona en mí vida ya tengo a mi hijo-

INNER SAKURA: ¡¿Pero que demonios dices?! ¡Si lo amas aún!

SAKURA: ¡Quieres callarte! ¡No me ayudas en nada!

INNER SAKURA: Pfff, si le estas mintiendo, aun lo quieres, deberías aceptarlo

SAKURA: Lo que digo no es mentira… o si…

INNER SAKURA: Ahí esta, admítelo

SAKURA: Ash, cállate, nunca me ayudo en el cuidado de mi hijo ¿y quieres que lo acepte?

INNER SAKURA: No estaba enterado

SAKURA: ¡Lárgate de mis pensamientos!

INNER SAKURA: ¡Aun amas a Sasuke Uchiha!

-Entonces, ¿estas diciendo que solo eres mía?-contesto con una sonrisa arrogante-¡¿Qué…?!-respondí-Acabas de mencionar que no acabas de salir con nadie más, y que yo recuerde hace 3 años tu y yo nos acostamos, significa que nadie te ha vuelto a tocar, quiere decir que sigues siendo mía Sa-ku-ra-hizo una mueca arrogante

-posiblemente si Uchiha, pero no te da derecho de decir que soy de tu propiedad-puse mi dedo en su pecho-Y cuando regresemos te daré unas reglas, podrás ver a Shinnosuke, pero no nos quedaremos a vivir contigo

-Aja, Shinnosuke quiere que me vaya con él, nos iremos a los territorios Uchiha y viviremos ahí ¿entiendes?-

-Posiblemente, no sepas en que estado te encuentras dime ¿crees que la Hokage te permitirá volver a Konoha?-pregunte

-Si tu no sabes, tu misión era traerme de regreso a Konoha, y lo acabas de cumplir, no creo que me digan nada ¿o si?-

-E-eres un…-dije nerviosa, me gano la batalla, salí de mis pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación del niño-Mamá… papá ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada amor, solo una platica entre Sasuke y yo es todo-conteste-Si campeón no tienes que preocuparte, tu madre ya me estaba a punto de dar el sí a que nos casemos-lo mire sorprendida-¿No es así a-mor?-me abrazo por la cintura-_Maldito Uchiha…-_pensé-Aun no estoy segura cielo, pero te daré una respuesta pronto-me zafe de su agarre-¡Es genial! Ya tendré un padre-

-S-si cariño, bueno vámonos, mis compañeros deben estar preocupados-tome de la mano a Shinnosuke y busque la salida-Amm… Sasuke ¿Dónde esta la…?-

-Por aquí cariño-me tomo del brazo y caminamos hasta una puerta-Si mis papas ya se llevan bien me alegro-contesto alegre Shinnosuke a lo que yo solo le mande una sonrisa y Sasuke una mirada asesina-

Caminamos durante un largo tiempo finalmente llegamos a Konoha, en la entrada los ninjas se impresionaron al ver a Sasuke, pero después de que me miraron guardaron calma, Shinnosuke estaba cansado hace mas de una hora que se quedo dormido en la espalda de Sasuke, se veía tan tierno de esa manera, inocentemente en la espalda de su padre, aunque debía admitirlo Sasuke se volvió mucho más guapo, y gracias al entrenamiento hizo sus músculos más… ¡¿Qué diablos dices Sakura?! Él te dejo tirada cuando más lo necesitabas, no es momento de sentimientos en estos momentos, sin que me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al despacho del Hokage, tocamos la puerta y escuchamos un "Estamos ocupados" y varios gritos sin duda era la voz de Naruto, Sasuke y yo decidimos entrar aun así

-¡Sakura-chan esta en problemas, debemos salvarla!-

-¿Quién esta en problemas Naruto?-conteste-Sakura-chan… ¡estas bien! Me alegro y donde esta Shinnosuke…-se quedo viendo a Sasuke-Teme… -

-Tanto tiempo dobe.-contesto-Bien Uchiha, ya que estas aquí, vamos a hablar ¡Shizune!-

-Mande, Hokage-sama-

-Llévate al niño a un lugar para descansar-

-Como diga-tomo a Shinnosuke y salió-Continuemos, Uchiha, tus motivos ya sabes cuales son, no te puedo perdonar fácilmente ¿sabes?-

-Comprendo perfectamente, pero yo no necesito ni su perdón ni el de nadie, solo quiero estar con mi hijo y llevar a cabo mi objetivo-

-¿Con que sigues con querer matar a Itachi?-

-¡Teme! ¡Estas mal, termina con tu obsesión cuanto antes!-

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo Naruto, debo terminar mi venganza-

-Naruto, déjalo, ya basta, no estamos para discutir, queremos saber que decidirá la Hokage acerca de esto-conteste

-Sakura… esta decisión no la tomare yo, si no tú… el solo esta aquí, por Shinnosuke, tu me dirás, si quieres que Sasuke regrese o no-

-… ¿Yo?...-pensé en Shinnosuke, él estaba entusiasmado por querer tener un papá, no tuve más opción, todo sea por la felicidad de mi hijo-De acuerdo… Tsunade-sama le ruego que deje a Sasuke… en Konoha-

-Si tú lo dices, Uchiha Sasuke, te acepto de nuevo como ninja de Konoha, pero una traición a la aldea y te juro que no te la perdono-

-Muchas gracias, tratare de que me acepten como antes-hizo una reverencia-Sin embargo, quisiera que me devolvieran mis terrenos-

-Lo tenías planeado ¿eh?, tus terrenos están intactos puedes volver, toma las llaves, retírense-todos asentimos y salimos del despacho

-Je, me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo teme-

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también extrañaba tus locuras-

-Ja… bueno vamos por el niño, y díganme que harán-Naruto comenzó a caminar mientras Sasuke y yo le seguíamos el paso-Me voy a casar con Sakura-lo dijo despreocupadamente

-Ah, con que casarte con Sakura-chan… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿CASARTE CON SAKURA-CHAN?!-

-Eso yo no lo acepto-conteste-

-Aunque no quieras, nos casaremos algún día, es más vamos por tus cosas de una vez, para mudarnos a mi vieja casa-me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla ocasionando que me pusiese roja-E-estas loco-dije

-¿Quién esta loco mamá?-

-Shinnosuke… no nadie amor, solo decía cuanto quiero a tu padre… ¿verdad amor?-dije con una sonrisa forzada-Si hijo, nada más tu madre me recordaba como nos queríamos-

-Me alegro mucho, ¿ya nos vamos?-pregunto-S-si cielo, vamos a mudarnos con tu papi ¿ok?-me agache a su altura-¡Genial! Naruto ¿vienes con nosotros?-

-E-eh no… había recordado que quede de comer con Hinata, jeje, nos vemos-solo se fue y me dejo con ellos dos-Bien, vámonos querido-extendí mi mano con la de Sasuke forzosamente, claro no lo quería hacer pero no tenía más opción para que mi hijo no quedara mal, fuimos por nuestras cosas al apartamento y nos dirigimos a la mansión de Sasuke, sin duda era grande, gracias a Dios no había ningún rastro de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, Sasuke nos ayudo a acomodar nuestras cosas, yo fui a hacer a la cena, en unos 20 minutos ya estábamos en la mesa

-Que rico mamá, ¿verdad papá?-

-Si hijo, tu madre es una buena cocinera-y me sonroje ante tal comentario-G-gracias… me alegro que les guste a ambos, Shinnosuke, recuerda lavarte los dientes antes de dormir-

-Si, ya tengo sueño así que me iré a la cama-se levanto y fue al cuarto que le preparo Sasuke-¿Has terminado?-le pregunte-Sí… ¿Por qué?-me respondió, yo solo le conteste levantando su plato y llevándolo al lavaplatos-O-oye no tienes que hacerlo… lo puedo hacer yo…-eso me sorprendio-N-no es problema estoy acostumbrada, solo déjame las tareas domesticas de la casa y no te preocupes, trata de pasar más tiempo con nuestro hijo-le dije con una leve sonrisa-Sakura… bien, iré a dormir-

-De acuerdo que descanses-dije sin voltear a verlo, sin embargo sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y como recargaba su mentón en mi hombro derecho-Gracias por todo, de verdad Sakura…-fue lo único que escuche y después sentí sus labios en mi mejilla-Amm… Uchiha… quieres soltarme ya…-dije nerviosa-Hmp, dormiremos en la misma habitación de una vez te aviso-dijo soltándome-Como digas, pero dormiré en un futón ¿de acuerdo?-respondí-Eso no lo voy a permitir, Shinnosuke quiere que estemos juntos ¿no? Entonces dormiremos en la misma cama, tu tranquila, ni que te fuese a violar Sakura jaja o será… ¿Qué tienes miedo de dormir conmigo?-se acercó arrogantemente-Pfff, ¿yo miedo de dormir contigo? Si estas enfermo de la cabeza, buenas noches-lo deje plantado en la cocina mientras iba a la habitación y me acosté en un costado, no era de esperar que sintiera a Sasuke a un lado mío-Buenas noches Sakura-

-Buenas noches Uchiha-dije-¡Quieres dejar de llamarme por mi apellido!-se levanto violentamente, cosa que imite-¡NO!-me volví acostar-Sa-su-ke, dilo ¡Sasuke! Nada de Uchiha ¿ok?-

-U-chi-ha-conteste con una sonrisa de medio lado-Hmp, haz lo que quieras molestia-

-Ja, mira quien lo dice-conteste cerrando los ojos-Que descanses-susurre despacio esperando que no me escuchara, pero fue inútil-Tu también…-una respuesta que se me hizo bastante difícil de creer


	6. ¿ODIO? O ¿AMOR¡

**CAPITULO 6: ¿ODIO? O ¿AMOR?**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Mmm… (Bostezo) ¿Qué hora es?-dije volteándome a ver el reloj-Las 6:15… aun me queda media hora-dije volviéndome a dormir

SASUKE POV'S

Ya eran mas de las 7:30 y Sakura no bajaba, se ha de haber quedado dormida… por su retraso yo tuve que levantarme y hacerle el desayuno a mi hijo el cual disfrutaba alegremente, fui con el a la mesa

-Oye papá, mami se esta retrasando ya son las 7:45, ella entra a las 8-le daba a un sorbo a su jugo-Ya sé… no tengo ni idea que este haciendo…será mejor que vaya a-

-¡HAAAAA! ¡Son las 7:50! ¡¿Por qué no me levantaron antes?!-n era necesario despertarla con tremendos gritos que ahora daba-Ya no necesito… hacer nada…-

-Uff, termine de cambiarme, debo marcharme-dijo apurada caminando por la cocina-¿No quieres desayunar?-pregunte-No gracias, se me hace tarde, ya me voy-me contesto-Que te vaya bien mamá-se despidió Shinnosuke desde el asiento-Si amor gracias-respondió mientras se miraba en frente de un pequeño espejo para colocarse un arete, al parecer estaba tan apurada que casi no ponía atención-Bien, estoy lista, adiós cielo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shinnosuke-Adiós Uchiha-se despidió de mi de la misma manera cosa que me tenía extraño-A-am.. Adiós… suerte…-apenas conteste cuando la vi en la puerta sin ponerme atención-¡Llego tarde!, ¡llego tarde!-solo la mire con una gotita en mi cabeza, después mire a mi hijo-Bien campeón ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte-Mmm… mamá sale hasta las 5 de la tarde, ¿podemos ir al nuevo parque de atracciones que esta fuera de la villa?-

-No es tan mala idea, alístate, nos iremos en una hora-conteste-¡Si! ¡Estaré listo en un momento papá!-salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, extrañamente estar aquí se sentía bien, aunque aun no podía olvidar mi objetivo… asesinar a mi hermano, pero obviamente que también tendría que pasar tiempo con mi hijo, y aparte planear mi boda con Sakura… boda… ella aun no ha aceptado, pero como ya es la primera madre mi hijo, debe casarse conmigo, claro que no será a la fuerza… si es que no se pone difícil-¡Ya estoy listo!-Shinnosuke tenía una mochila y su cara expresaba felicidad-Te dije que en una hora…-

-Pero ya no aguanto más, vámonos ya ¿si?-

-De acuerdo…-

FIN DE SASUKE POV'S

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

SAKURA POV'S

-Espero que Sasuke se esté llevando bien con Shinnosuke…-pensé mientras firmaba unos papeles, el día se fue rápido, no había checado la hora hasta que una enfermera me dijo que estábamos a punto de irnos cerré mi oficina, me despedí de todos y salí por la puerta y me encontré algo inesperado

-¡Mama!-Shinnosuke se abalanzo sobre mí-H-hijo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunte agachándome a su altura-Vinimos por ti-me contesto sonriente-¿V-vinimos?-busque con la mirada y lo vi a el recargado el columna de la entrada al hospital-Si… ¿te molesta acaso mi presencia?... vine por mi novia al trabajo ¿es raro eso?-me pregunto arrogante-Para nada, pero me sorprende de ti Uchiha-respondí, el solo me jalo del brazo a unos metro de Shinnosuke el cual solo veía la escena de manera inocente-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?-

-¿Y quieres dejar de decir que soy tu novia?-

-Ya vamos Sakura, dame solo la oportunidad de estar al lado de nuestro hijo-

-Si, te doy la oportunidad de que convivas con el, pero como compañeros nada más Uchiha, amigos, eso te puedo brindar, hace mucho que mi amor por ti se esfumo ¿comprendes?-respondí, hiendo con Shinnosuke

FIN SAKURA POV'S

SASUKE POV'S

Tan solo escuchar esas frías palabras, me sentí extraño… era como perder una parte de mí, no le di importancia así que mejor decidí irme con ellos de regreso a casa, íbamos jugando con el niño, se sentía bien estar así, no me había dado cuenta pero con Sakura y Shinnosuke me siento realmente… ¿feliz? No puedo evitarlo… creo que ya podría arriesgar mi vida por ellos… pero Sakura… odio admitirlo, pero me he enamorado de ella…

INNER SASUKE: Ya era hora ¿sabes?

SASUKE: ¿Quién eres?

INNER SASUKE: Soy tu inner, digamos tu voz interior, como tu segunda personalidad, y que bueno que te has dado cuenta de que amamos a nuestra peli rosa

SASUKE: ¿Nuestra? Yo no comparto lo mio con nadie ¿sabes?

INNER SASUKE: ¿Y quien dijo que es la física?

SASUKE: ¿A que te refieres?

INNER SASUKE: Yo amo a su inner, es un poco más agradable que tu novia, oh ups, tu falsa novia

SASUKE: ¡Quieres callarte! No me ayudas en nada

INNER SASUKE: Lo que digas, solo te recomiendo que se lo digas de una vez

SASUKE: Soy el gran Sasuke Uchiha, yo no revelo mis sentimientos con nadie

INNER SASUKE: Allá tu, pero te aseguro que te la pueden ganar, escuche que un tal Sasori ya le había echado el ojo antes

SASUKE: Esta muerto, Sakura se enfrento con el

INNER SASUKE: Bueno que prefieres ¿odio y venganza? O ¿amor y familia? Es tu decisión

SASUKE: ¿Odio y venganza?... o quizá el ¿cariño de mi familia?


	7. Cumpleaños

**CAPITULO 7.- CUMPLEAÑOS**

INNER SASUKE: Piénsalo bien…

-¿Mi… camino… hacia el odio… o… al amor?-

-¡Oye Uchiha! ¿Te quedaras ahí todo el rato?-grito Sakura-¡Papa! ¡Vamos, mamá hará pizza para cenar!-grito Shinnosuke-Ya voy…-lo tengo decidido, ellos son más importantes para mí, mi venganza puede esperar…-

FIN DE SASUKE POV'S

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

SHINNOSUKE POV'S

Me estaba comenzando a despertar… hoy era un día especial, hoy cumplía 4 años de edad, si bueno no es mucho pero este año los disfrutare con mi madre y mi padre, escuche que golpeaban la puerta, era la voz de mamá

-Pasa mamá-

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¡Felicidades cariño! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-me dijo con un desayuno dejándomelo en la cama-Gracias mamá, te quiero mucho-le agradecí dándole un abrazo

-De nada mi cielo-me respondió-¿Dónde esta papa?-pregunte buscándolo con la mirada-Oh él… salió temprano, posiblemente a entrenar, pero no te preocupes regresara-solo baje la mirada y asentí-Bien amor, iré a trabajar ¿quieres quedarte aquí o que te lleve a la guardería?-

-No, me quedo, posiblemente papa regrese-conteste dándole una sonrisa-No te preocupes cariño, regresara, saldré hoy temprano para traerte un gran pastel y hacer una cena maravillosa para que vengan Naruto y los demás ¿vale?-

-Sí mamá, no hay problema-

-De acuerdo, me voy te amo cielo-me grito desde afuera-Yo también te amo mamá-respondí de la misma manera, con que papá se fue a entrenar creo que olvido mi cumpleaños, bueno apenas regreso no era de esperar, recogeré un poco para ayudar a mamá.

FIN SHINNOSUKE POV'S

Mientras tanto Sakura iba caminando hacia el antiguo lugar de entrenamiento al que iba ella tratando de buscar a cierto Uchiha que olvido el cumpleaños de su hijo, no era de tardar a que lo encontrara, sus sospechas eran correctas, estaba entrenando el solo con su katana, decidida y con una mirada furiosa se acercó al azebache

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!-grito enfurecida deteniendo su entrenamiento-¡¿A ti que te pasa?! Irrumpes mi entrenamiento Sakura-contesto con el ceño fruncido-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer mínimo?-pregunto irónica colocándose de brazos cruzados-¿Ayer…?-pregunto dudoso-Si ayer-repitió en el mismo tono-No escuche nada de lo que me dijo porque me quede hablando con mi maldito inner-pensó para si mismo-Creo que no… ¿es de importancia para que estés así, Sakura?-dijo irónico-Pues, no para el señor Uchiha no sería importante saber que es ¡el cumpleaños de su hijo!-grito a los cuatro vientos a lo que el mostro una mirada confusa-¿C-cumple años hoy?...¿porque no me dijiste eso antes?-

-Te lo dije ayer, intente recordártelo esta mañana pero te marchaste, ahora voy a ir a comprar las cosas que necesitamos, tu puedes conseguirle un regalo a Shinnosuke ¿de acuerdo?-contesto dejando a Sasuke confundido

SAKURA POV'S

-Veamos, ya compre esto y el pastel lo hare en la casa, creo que no hay problema, ahora solo tengo que invitar a los chicos, guardare todas estas cosas en un pergamino-empezó a hacer un sello y guardo los víveres dentro de un pergamino el cual guardo dentro de su bolsa-Bueno ahora invitare a los chicos, primero con Naruto… oh ahí esta Hinata con… ¡¿Naruto?! ¡Se están besando!-dije sorprendida-Bueno creo que era hora, debería interrumpirlos o… no, no debería-regresaba y caminaba hacia ellos, pero me devolvía e hice eso muchas veces que no me di cuenta de que Hinata y Naruto estaban delante de mí-Debo… o no… o si… o-

-Sakura-san ¿Qué haces?-

-Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?-

-¿Eh? Oh si, perdón, bueno verán hoy es el cumple de Shinnosuke y le hare una pequeña fiesta están invitados-dije apenada-¡Que bien, gracias! Nosotros les decimos a los demás, tú vas a invitar a la vieja ¿no?-me respondió Naruto

-¡QUE NO LA LLAMES VIEJA!-grite-Y si, bueno te lo agradezco iré a avisarle a la Quinta, nos vemos a las 7:30 en la mansión Uchiha-me despedí mientras corría en dirección hacia la torre de la Hokage, no me encontré con Shizune, así que fui hacia el despacho de la Quinta, estuve a punto de tocar cuando escuche su voz algo alterada, con precaución me puse al lado de la puerta a escuchar su conversación-¡¿Cómo que Orochimaru y Kabuto están muertos?!, eso no es posible-

-Dicen que un tal Madara los asesino, y que quiere tomar venganza de Konoha por lo que obligaron a hacer a Itachi Uchiha-contesto Shizune-

-¿Qué obligaron a hacer a Uchiha Itachi?-pregunto interesada

-Verá, Danz o, hizo que Itachi asesinara a su clan, para que no hubiese problema con que clan fuese el mas poderoso-

-¡¿Ese vejestorio hizo eso?!-grito levantándose de la silla-Eso parece Tsunade-sama, Akatsuki también dejo de ser una organización, su líder Pain junto a una chica llamada Konan vinieron a informar a unos shinobis de las afueras lo sucedido con Orochimaru, dicen que ya son libres y están pidiendo el permiso de quedarse en Konoha, junto con los miembros siguientes que les diré:

Kikuzu

Kikuzu pertenece a la aldea oculta de la cascada. Él tiene la misión de capturar al bijuu de dos colas con su compañero Hidan. .

Aldea a la que pertenece: Cascada

Técnicas: Desconocidas (pero si pertenece a la aldea oculta de la cascada en teoría utiliza técnicas acuáticas)

Hidan

Su compañero es Kikuzu, son los encargados de capturar al bijuu de dos colas, que se encuentra en el cuerpo de una chica de la villa oculta del relámpago.

Aldea a la que pertenece: Lluvia (o eso aparenta, ya que en su bandana no se consigue distinguir bien el símbolo)

Técnicas: Él va armado con una guadaña gigante con la que el ataca, su ataque es muy lento.

Zetsu

Posee una apariencia algo extraña, como si su cabeza estuviese dentro de una planta carnívora y la mitad de su rostro siempre está en las sombras. Además parece ser el único miembro de Akatsuki que no tiene un compañero.

Aldea de la que proviene: Hierba

Técnicas: Aún no se conoce que poderes tiene, salvo por una capacidad de percibir enemigos a distancia.

Akasuna no Sasori

Su nombre completo es Akasuna no Sasori (traducido como "Escorpión de las arenas rojas"), en Akatsuki fue el compañero de Orochimaru, hasta les traiciono. El siguiente compañero de Sasori fue Deidara. Sasori fue asignado para ser el maestro de Deidara, y a pesar de que ambos se consideren "artistas" y vivían sólo en nombre del arte, no concuerdan en opiniones. Sasori dice que el arte es lo que prevalece por la eternidad, mientras que Deidara opina que "art is a BANG!". De todas formas, Deidara demuestra su respeto hacia Sasori llamándole "Sasori-danna" (o sama).

Aldea a la que pertenece: Arena

Técnicas: Es un marionetista experto, puede convertir a seres humanos en marionetas, llamadas "marionetas humanas"

Deidara

Hay un gran dilema entre si Deidara es chico o chica, aun así yo pienso que es chica ya que Deidara es un nombre de chica. . Es el compañero de Sasori. Al que le tiene mucho respeto. Peleó contra Gaara en la villa de la arena para obtener su bijuu y logra vencerle a costa de un brazo.

Aldea a la que pertenece: Aldea de la Roca

Técnicas: Posee unos poderes relacionados con la creación de bombas, que crea por medio de unas bocas que tiene en las manos a partir de una arcilla especial.

-Pero Sasori fue asesinado por Sakura ¿recuerdas?-

-Lo se, Lady Tsunade, pero al parecer Pain utilizo un extraño jutsu que logro regresarlo a la vida-

-¿Y que pasa con el Uchiha?-

-Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki no han sido encontrados, los de la organización mencionaron que ellos dos se fueron pero no dijeron donde-

-Ya veo… entonces, Uchiha Itachi en realidad no es desterrado de Konoha, el no asesino a nadie… fue el maldito de Danzo… hay que informar a las demás aldeas, en cuanto a ese tal Madara… ya veremos donde encontrarlo-yo solo me sorprendí ante todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿ahora que pasaría con Sasuke…? Decidí mejor tocar para decirles lo de la fiesta de mi hijo, ya me encargaría de lo demás, toque la puerta y escuche un "Adelante"-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san-

-Buenos días Sakura-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Sakura?-pregunto mi maestra-Vera… hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, quiero invitarlas a una pequeña fiesta para él-

-Oh… es verdad hoy cumple cuatro años, el pequeño Shinnosuke, iremos con gusto ¿verdad Shizune?-pregunto observándola a lo cual ella asintió con una sonrisa-Bien será a las 7:30, bueno me retiro-

-¡TRATA DE LLEVAR SAKE!-grito desde el balcón a lo cual solo asentí con una gotita en mi cabeza, ya eran las 2:30, no me di cuenta del tiempo, pero vine pensando en lo que paso en la oficina de Tsunade-sama cuando no vi que tropecé con alguien-Lo lamento mucho, no me fije por donde iba-dije tratando de ver a la persona la cual tenia una gorra que cubría parte de su cara-No se preocupe, fue un accidente… un momento… yo te conozco, Haruno Sakura-me dijo el chico que se quito su gorra inmediatamente-T-tu… ¡Sasori!-grite sorprendida, pero el me tapo la boca-Shh… todavía nadie puede saber que estoy aquí… ha pasado tiempo, y descuida no te hare nada, ya estoy de su lado-

-¿De verdad? Vaya que es extraña esta situación-dije graciosa-Ni que lo digas, dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Compro unas cosas ¿y tu?-vaya la confianza fue demasiado rápido-No me gusta estar encerrado, voy a caminar de vez en cuando, y dime ¿tienes novio?-

-P-pero que dices… claro que no… ¿Por qué lo dices?-susurre apenada-Nada más, bueno nos vemos bella flor de cerezo-se arrodillo y beso mi mano mientras de nuevo se iba por un camino sin rumbo fijo, mientras yo me sonrojaba-Dios de mi vida… oh es cierto se me va a hacer tarde-gire y corrí en dirección hacia la casa, cuando llegue me dirigí a la cocina

-Mamá… ya volviste, me alegro-

-Si cielo, estoy de nuevo aquí, te hare una comida italiana ¿Qué te parece?-pregunte agachándome a su altura-Lo que sea esta bien, mientras tu lo hayas hecho-como lo adoro-Gracias cariño, ve a ducharte y cambiarte, debes estar listo para tu fiesta de hoy ¿ok?-el solo asintió-Por cierto… ¿no ha llegado Sasuke?-pregunte buscándolo con la mirada-No, pero me sorprende-

-¿Qué cosa mi amor?-lo mire confundida-Es la primera vez que lo llamas por su nombre, es un avance-me contesto alegre-Me iré a bañar-es cierto, estoy siendo de nuevo blanda con el, bueno supongo que solo llamarlo por su nombre no esta mal, es solo formalidad, al fin y al cabo vivimos en su casa-Bueno mejor hare la cena

INICIO DE LA CENA 3:50 *Escenas de audio de la cocina de Sakura*

4:15 p.m. ¡Tú no te me escapas de aquí!

4:45 p.m. ¡Oh no la carne se quema!

5:06 p.m. ¡Ay tire un vaso de vidrio!

5:20 p.m. ¿Dónde deje el merengue?

5:30 p.m. ¿Qué es eso? ¿¡Porque la masa se mueve!?

5:40 p.m. ¡Hay una rata! Oh no... Es la carne…

6:40 p.m. ¡LISTO!

FIN DE LA CENA 6:40

-Bien he terminado, la cena esta lista, el pastel también, el regalo de Shinnosuke esta atrás, la mesa puesta, ahora solo falta ducharme y cambiarme, ¿que hora son? ¡Las 6:45! ¡Es tarde!-grite dirigiéndome al baño dándome una ducha, cuando termine, fui al cuarto y saque el atuendo que ya tenía preparado desde anoche, el cual consistía de un vestido ligero color blanco, con unos listones de color celeste claro en los escotes, unos tacones de plataforma color blancos, mi cabello lo deje suelto, me puse perfume, unos aretes, unas cuantas pulseras, y maquillaje natural, mire el reloj de nuevo… 7:15… a tiempo pensé, fui abajo y me encontré con Shinnosuke ya cambiado, tenia unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con la imagen de "Sonic" en ella-Ya estas listo me alegro-dije con una sonrisa-Estas muy bonita mamá-

-Gracias cariño, ve a arriba a cepillarte los dientes ¿si?-el asintió y fue arriba, en eso alguien entro a la casa y lo pude identificar perfectamente era Sasuke-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas Sasuke?!-el no me contesto-¡Hey Sasuke! ¡Te hablo!-de nuevo sin respuesta-¡UCHIHA!

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Dónde andabas?-repetí la misma pregunta-Perdona estaba buscando el regalo del niño-me enseño un paquete envuelto lo cual me sorprendio-Ya veo… ve a ducharte, los chicos no tardaran en llegar-el solo asintió y fue escaleras arriba-Por cierto Sakura…-solo me gire a verlo-Estas muy guapa…-mi asombro jamás fue tan grande-Gr-gracias-susurre, ya eran las 7:30 y todavía Sasuke no bajaba y gracias a Dios, nadie había llegado, mis pensamientos fueron atravesados cuando bajo Sasuke ya cambiado y duchado, me gire a verlo y por Kami, créanme que no pude ver a semejante Dios en…¡¿Qué diablos digo?! Bueno si estaba guapo debía admitirlo, tenia un pantalón negro, junto con una camisa por fuera con una saco negro, junto a una corbata desalineada, su cabello rebelde al natural, era jodidamente hermoso tenia que admitirlo, incluso estando lejos de mí podía percibir su varonil aroma, ya salí de mi trance cuando llamaron a la puerta, a lo cual fui a abrir

-¡Sakura-chan ya llegamos!-grito eufórico Naruto-Perdona que llegáramos tarde, pero todos decidimos encontrarnos en algún lugar cerca de aquí-respondió Ino-No se preocupen, pasen adelante-les permití el paso a los chicos-

-Hola a todos muchas gracias por venir-Shinnosuke hizo una reverencia a todo mundo-¡Aquí esta el cumpleañero!-Naruto lo cargo en su espalda-Toma es de parte de Naruto y mío-dijo Hinata-Muchas gracias-respondió aceptando los presentes de todos

-¡Teme! Mira que guapo andas-Naruto se abalanceo sobre el-Quieres alejarte dobe-respondió con desgana

-Bueno, pasen vamos a cenar-dije abriendo las puertas del comedor, todos se sentaron en la mesa, yo sin opción me senté al lado de Sasuke, todos disfrutábamos la convivencia me di cuenta de que todos ya tenían relación inclusive Lee, Chouji, Shino y Kiba. Sai al parecer tenia una relación con Ino, finalmente llego la hora de el pastel, lo puse en frente de Shinnosuke y cantamos las mañanitas, el soplo las velas con emoción, a cada uno les dimos un trozo de pastel, Shinnosuke no aguanto más y quiso abrir los regalos

-Bueno el primero será este, es de Lee y Kohana ¿verdad?-dije entregándole una caja grande-Es muy grande, me muero saber que es-estaba tan contento hasta que su sonrisa desapareció cuando saco el contenido de la caja-Amm… muchas gracias Lee-san, me servirá para dormir-enseño el traje verde de siempre con los calentadores naranjas-No, pequeño, tu llama de la juventud se encenderá pronto, con esto puedes fortalecerte-eso nos hizo reír pero lo hacíamos disimuladamente para no lastimar a Lee-Bueno… el siguiente es de Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san-ayude a abrirlo, lo que encontramos fue unas figuras de acción de Dragon Ball, una serie que adora mi hijo-¡Muchas gracias Quinta!-

-¡De nada niño mío!-contesto orgullosa

REGALOS DE SHINNOSUKE

TENTEN Y NEJI: FLAUTA CLASICA

NARUTO Y HINATA: GUITARRA ELECTRICA Y 5 TAZONES DE RAMEN

KIBA Y NAOMI: ROPA

SAI E INO: PINCELINES DE DIBUJO

SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI: PELUCHE GRANDE

SHINO Y KIMITSU: DINERO

KAKASHI Y JIRAIYA: VOLUME DE LOS LIBROS DE JIRAIYA

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle unos libros eróticos a mi hijo?!-grite furiosa, ellos solo desaparecieron con un puf-Me las pagarán…, bueno, es hora de nuestros regalos amor ¿verdad Sasuke?-me gire a verlo

-Si…-camino hasta la sala y trajo su regalo-Feliz cumpleaños campeón…-se agacho a su altura-Gracias papá, estoy ansioso de saber que es-empezó a desenvolverlo y se encontró con un PSP-Wow, papá es increíble, gracias-le dio un abrazo-Bien, es mi turno, toma-saque una caja grande-Gracias mamá, veamos que es-abrió la caja con emoción y se encontró con un-¡Genial! ¡Un Xbox! ¡Muchas gracias mamá, te adoro!-me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Yo también amor, sabia que querías videojuegos, pero veo que tu padre te compro uno antes-

-Si pero también aprecio tu esfuerzo mamá,… aunque la verdad estoy cansado ¿no les importa que me vaya a recostar?-

-Claro que no, ya es tarde, ve a dormir, cámbiate ¿ok?-el asintió y se fue a su cuarto-Gracias a todos por venir…-

-¡Buenas noches Shinnosuke!-gritaron todos-Bien, ese pequeño será fuerte, pero déjenlo vivir su etapa jaja-bromeo Kiba-

-Y… bien creo que es hora del… ¡Sake! -grito Tsunade-sama-Vale, vale lo traeré-dije caminando hacia la cocina por la tan anhelada bebida de Tsunade-sama-Aquí esta-les serví en copas pequeñas a todos-Bien, brindemos ¡por que Shinnosuke cumpla muchos más!-brindo Tsunade

-¡SALUD!-yo, y Hinata, lo hicimos con un zumo de naranja.-Naruto-kun ¿podemos irnos? estoy algo cansada-pidió Hinata-¿Ya estas cansada amor? Bien nos vamos, chicos gracias por invitarnos-se levantaron de la mesa-Esperen, Kiba, Lee, Neji y yo también nos vamos-contesto Shino-Bueno si eso quieren, vámonos Hinata, ¡nos vemos Sakura-chan, teme!-

-Adiós Naruto, gracias por venir muchachos-me despedí de todos ellos mientras salían por la puerta-Oye Sakura, fuiste la única que no bebió sake, ¿no me digas que no lo aguantas?-dijo Ino- No es que no lo aguante, tan solo no me gusta-respondí-Vamos te reto a que bebas-

-No gracias Ino yo…-

-Miedosa-sonrió con una sonrisa con malicia-Ino no creo que sea buena idea decirle eso-dijo Sai

-¿Disculpa?-repetí ofendida-¿Yo miedo a beber? Puedes apostar, Tsunade-sama deme la botella-

-P-pero Sakura, es muy fuerte, incluso para mi lo es-

-No importa, si aguanto-dije tomando la botella bebiendo todo lo que pude hasta que no quedara ni una gota-V-ven… estoy… bien…-dije balanceándome-

FIN DE SAKURA POV'S

-Esto es malo, Sakura esta borracha-dijo Sai

-Que… no estoy borracha… sholo mareada… nada mash… hip...-

-Chicos les pediré que se retiren, es momento de que ella descanse-hablo Sasuke levantándose de la silla

-S-si... Creo que me pase, vámonos Sai-

-Si…-

-Vámonos Shizune-

-Si Tsunade-sama, gracias por invitarnos-acto seguido salieron por la puerta

SASUKE POV'S

-¡Heeeey! ¿A dónde van?... hip….-

-Sakura, vamos, tienes que cambiarte para que descanses-dije tomándola de los hombros

-¡Nooo! Quiero seguir divirtiéndome… ohh… Sasuke-kun… estas muy cerca… jiji-si estaba ebria decía cosas son sentido-Vale comprendo, te advertimos que no podrías soportar esa bebida pero ¿nos haces caso? Vamos, o tendré que llevarte a la cama-

-¿A la cama? Uhhh vas muy rápido Sasuke-kun…-se colgó en mi cuello y se me quedo viendo solo me quede inmóvil-N-no quise decir eso…-

-Te hash… hip… vuelto… muy guapo… Sasuke-kun jeje… ¿lo shabias?-

-Ya basta, anda vamos a dormir-dije cargándola llevándola a la habitación y la recosté despacio en la cama, me iba a soltar pero me sujeto del cuello-O-oye suéltame… -

-No… no me dejesh… sola…hip…-

-Vale esta bien, yo también me acostare-trate de moverme pero lo extraño fue que sentí sus brazos ahora en mi cintra-¿Se puede saber que haces ahora?-pregunte

-Nada… jiji…. Te has vuelo fuerte también… por eso me gustas tanto jiji…-¿escuche bien? ¿Sakura todavía me ama?-Aja si… ya voy a creerte esa mentira…-dije-¡No es una mentira! En este momento quiero abrazarte y darte un beso…-me susurro acercándose a mis labios, yo solo mostré una sonrisa de medio lado-Deseo concedido solo por esta noche-tome de su cintura y la bese, diablos, todo en ella simplemente perfecto, pero solo este momento lo atesorare yo… Ja quien lo diría, me he enamorado de una molestia, pero es mi molestia, mi peli rosa, mi flor de cerezo, mi Sakura…


	8. Sentimientos revelados

**PIDO AYUDA A QUE ALGUIEN POR FAVOR ME ENSEÑE A ESCRIBIR UN LEMMON NO TAN FUERTE**

**CAPITULO 8: SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS**

SAKURA POV'S

-Rayos… mi cabeza me da vueltas… ¿Qué paso?-me levante con desgana con una resaca que uff, ni que decir… gire mi cabeza y vi el reloj 11 de la mañana… Ja si… 11 de la mañana… 3, 2, 1…-¡LAS ONCE DE LA MAÑANA!-grite metiéndome a la ducha, terminando a toda prisa, colocándome el atuendo que usaría, baje rápidamente las escaleras a la cocina y vi a mi pequeño desayunando-Hola cielo ¿Cómo amaneciste?-dije apurada besándole la cabeza-Amm bien gracias mami, papa hizo el desayuno esta delicioso-

-Oh ¿de verdad?-me gire a verlo y el solo me respondió con su simple vocabulario-Gracias Sasuke, ¿podrías servirme? Tengo que irme a trabajar-el solo me miro confundido-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me ves así?-

-Nada… solo me sorprende… ten-me entrego el plato con el desayuno-¿Sorprenderte que?-respondí

-Mama… ¿Por qué estas vestida?-pregunto mi hijo-Para ir a trabajar amor obviamente-le dije con una sonrisa-¿Trabajar? ¿Hoy irás? No te dejan ni siquiera un día para descansar…-bufo molesto-Amor voy como todos los días-respondí confundida-A lo que él se refiere… es ¿Por qué iras a trabajar en domingo?..-cuestiono Sasuke sentándose en la mesa-¿D-domingo?-rayos lo olvide por completo-Hmp… Sakura que olvidadiza eres…-

-Déjame en paz Sasuke vamos a desayunar ¿si?-conteste apenada, el solo se me quedo mirando-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que olvide señor perfecto?-

-Parece que ya nos llevamos bien…-

-¿A que te refieres?... Oh… bueno que te llame solo por tu nombre es porque estoy viviendo en tu casa nada más-

-Es un avance, ya pronto me llamaras con el "kun" como antes…-

-Ya veremos…-

FIN SAKURA POV'S

SASUKE POV'S

Parece que no recuerda nada de lo de anoche… eso es un alivio ¿Por qué rayos tenia que enamorarme de esta molestia? No mejor ya no le llamare así, tal vez si soy más amable con ella… no pero soy Sasuke Uchiha el cubito de hielo sin emociones no debo mostrarme tan fácilmente, aunque… ¿lo que dijo anoche será verdad?.. Tendría que recuperarla… si comencemos con el plan 1.

-Oye Sakura…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-E-estas linda hoy…-susurre demasiado bajo-Perdón no escuche ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto-Q-que estas linda hoy…-pude ver cierto sonrojo en su cara-Oh… Amm gracias…-perfecto plan completo-

-¡Yey! ¡Mama y papa se quieren!-grito eufórico Shinnosuke-¿Pueden abrazarse?-pregunto sonriendo-H-hijo pero que dices…-se sonrojo Sakura-Por mi no hay problema Sakura, al fin y al cabo nos queremos ¿verdad amor?-conteste levantándome y tomándola por los hombros-Amm… si…claro amor-contesto abrazándome, hecho que imite-Se ven tan lindos mama, papa…-nos separamos y fuimos con Shinnosuke al igual a abrazarlo-Y-yo dije entre ustedes…-

-Pero si también te amamos a ti cielo-contesto Sakura-Si campeón, así es…-le sobe la cabeza-Gracias a los dos…-respondió

-¿Vamos al parque de diversiones? Ayer cuando fui por tu regalo, me regalaron 4 entradas al parque de atracciones-pregunte mostrándolas-Me parece una idea genial-contesto Sakura

-Entonces andando-

FIN SASUKE POV'S

SAKURA POV'S

Sasuke esta mas extraño de lo normal… anoche soñé que el y yo… nos besamos… aunque no quiero admitirlo pero sigo enamorada de el… ¡diablos! Pero él no se merece nada de mi… -caminamos durante unos 10 minutos y por fin llegamos al parque de atracciones, estábamos haciendo fila para entrar cuando de repente sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y busque con la mirada a mi captor, me sorprendí cuando le vi

-¡Sasori!-susurre sorprendida-Hola… Sakura ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto soltándome-Amm bien gracias y ¿tu?-

-Estoy genial gracias, ¿te gustan los parques de atracciones?-

-Ah, bueno vine con Sasuke a dar una vuelta a mi hijo, Shinnosuke, saluda-

-Mucho gusto señor-

-¿es… t hijo?-

-Correcto, mio y de Sasuke-conteste feliz, pero cuando vi su mirada estaba furioso-¿P-pasa algo Sasori?-

-Me dijiste que no salías con nadie…-

-Ah… no es que, Sasuke esta tomando su responsabilidad nada más-dije nerviosa

FIN SAKURA POV'S

-Sakura… ya podemos pasar tengo los brazaletes… ¿eh?-las miradas de Sasuke y Sasori se habían juntado y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos-¿Quién es el Sakura?-

-Él es…-

-Soy Sasori, un placer, Uchiha Sasuke-

-¡¿Sasori?! ¡¿Tú no habías muerto?!-

-Pues me regresaron a la vida, Akatsuki ya no existe, ¿no sabias? ¿Sakura no te comento nada?-pregunto sarcástico mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa por la cintura-

-O-oye…-

-¿Tu sabias esto Sakura?-pregunto furioso-Yo… no sabia nada de Akatsuki, solo me encontré a Sasori por casualidad ayer…-

-Uhhh… Sakura, ya que no estas saliendo con este idiota… ¿Qué te parece salir conmigo?-

-¡¿QUE DICES?!-grito alejándose del pelirrojo-Ya escuchaste, ella no quiere estar contigo, y te le vuelves a acercar y te aseguro que…-amenazo el Uchiha menor

-¿Me harás que? ¿Tú sientes algo por ella? Que yo sepa, solo estas con ella por responsabilizarte de tu hijo ¿no?-

-Eso no es cierto… mama y papa están conmigo porque también se quieren ¿verdad mama? ¿Verdad que si papa?-empezó a colgarse en la camisa de sus padres

-¿De verdad crees que están contigo porque se aman? Están contigo para no dejarte solo, ellos lo hacen por ti, no por ellos mismos-

-¡Basta Sasori!, deja a mi hijo en paz ¿quieres? Ya hablaste mucho, vamos Sasuke-

-No tu no te vas de aquí-tiro de la pelirrosa del brazo y la abrazo por la cintura-Sakura… eres una chica hermosa, me he enamorado de ti… sal conmigo anda-ella no estaba mas que sorprendida antes de responder, el pelirrojo había juntado sus labios con los suyos, cosa que enfureció a cierto pelinegro que sin dudarlo se interpuso entre la pareja-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda haces?! ¡Ella es mi novia! ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Aléjate de ella!-Sasuke tomo posesivamente a Sakura y se retiro del lugar con el niño y ella, dejando a al pelirrosa confundida, los pases para el parque al final quedaron sin usarse, el pequeño Shinnosuke dormía en su cama, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la sala de la mansión Uchiha en silencio hasta que el Uchiha menor decidió romper el silencio

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué? Oh si, gracias Sasuke, no sé que paso allá…-contesto-Pero… no tenias que mentir sobre que yo era tu novia no era necesario…-

-¿Crees que era mentira? ¿Crees que todo lo que hice y dije fue más que una farsa?-se acercó a ella despacio-S-Sasuke ¿Qué estas…?-fue callada por los labios del Uchiha, ella sorprendida apenas pudo reaccionar, solamente se quedo inmóvil, cuando se separaron ella lo vio fijamente-T-tu…-

-Sakura… ¿crees que seria tan amable contigo solo por responsabilidad? Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, Sakura… te… quiero…. Me gustas… no se como pero lo has logrado, y no permitiré que nadie más se te acerque… ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sasuke…kun…-

-Espera… repítelo-

-Sasuke-kun-esta vez fue alegre y lo abrazo sorprendiendo al Uchiha-Yo también, Sasuke-kun te amo-ahora la que lo besaba era ella, inmediatamente él le correspondió y siguieron así hasta que Sasuke la cargo entre sus brazos y…


	9. ¿Eso paso?

CAPITULO 9: ¿ESO PASO?

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Cierta pelirrosa se despertaba gracias a los rayos del sol que se escapaban por la ventana, bostezo un par de veces tratando de despertarse al cien… cuando al fin pudo lograrlo decidió salir de la cama cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por detrás

-¿E-eh?... ¿S-Sasuke-kun?-

-Buenos días mi bella flor ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla-Amm bien gracias…-_Es verdad, nosotros…-_

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-

-¿A-a que te refieres con "que haremos hoy"?-pregunto nerviosa-No sé, pensé en ir al cine o ir al parque de diversiones con el niño, pequeña mente pervertida-se rió ante tal gesto ocasionando enojo en Sakura-¡C-cállate! Y-yo no dije nada malo…-agacho la cabeza hablando en un susurro-Así me gustas más-beso el cachete de la chica levantándose-Quien diría que fueses así-respondió Sakura

-Solo contigo, y el pequeño pero cuando se trate de situaciones extremas como la de ayer nada más…-

-Aja… -

-Espero que con esto ya estés consciente de que serás mi esposa ¿ok?-

-Nunca acepte-se giro al lado contrario de la habitación, cosa que impresiono al pelinegro y girara a verla impactado-¡¿Q-que…?! C-creí que…-

-¿Que aceptaría inmediatamente? Sasuke-kun aceptaría con gusto ser tu novia, pero ¿esposa?, no creo que me lo hayas pedido ¿verdad?-hablo con egocentrismo-No me hagas hacer eso Sakura… ya me humille ayer…-

-¿Ah? ¿Te humillaste? ¿Entonces no lo hiciste por mí? No entiendo para mí el gran Sasuke Uchiha es una burla ¿verdad?-empezaba a sobreactuar egocéntrica-

-N-no no quise decir eso amor… vamos, no me hagas hacerlo Sakura…-

-No escucho nada-se giro ignorándolo-Bien-el Uchiha menor camino hasta un cajón grande y saco de el una cajita pequeña celeste, se giro sobre si mismo y se encamino hacia la pelirrosa arrodillándose frente a esta sorprendiendo a la misma-¿Q-que?-

-Sakura Haruno, yo Sasuke Uchiha por tus grandes y motivadoras opiniones-Sakura tenia una gotita en su cabeza-con el gran amor que tengo por ti….-esto lo susurro despacio-te pido que seas mi esposa ¿aceptas?-eso sorprendio a la chica, al ver el anillo que estaba dentro de la caja

-N-no creí que en realidad lo hicieras… pero… claro, me encantaría…-el pelinegro sonrió y puso el anillo en el dedo de la chica se levanto y beso su frente-Será mejor que vayamos con el pequeño-

-Vale-

2 SEMANAS DESPUES

TORRE DEL HOKAGE

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Uchiha Itachi fue visto a kilómetros de aquí?-grito la Hokage

-Al parecer así fue, una familia de Konoha informo que vio a un chico parecido a Sasuke-

-Ya veo… investiguen de inmediato-

Lamentablemente, Sakura escucho toda la información y salió corriendo antes de que Shizune la encontrara

SAKURA'S POV

-¿Qué hare? Itachi esta cerca de aquí, ¿debería informarle a Sasuke? Tal vez si le explico lo que le obligaron a hacer posiblemente lo perdone… pero también puede que Sasuke no lo escuche y peor que piense que fue culpa de Konoha y se ira de nuevo… pero…-miro su anillo-se lo diré, como su prometida debo decírselo-se encamino a la mansión Uchiha, donde se encontró al pequeño niño siendo arropado por su padre-

-Bienvenida Sakura-se giro a verla

-Y-ya volví Sasuke-kun-

-¿Te pasa algo? Te ves rara…-

-No, es que… necesitamos hablar-lo miro seriamente-Por tu manera de mirarme tiene que ser serio, vamos a la recamara-

-Si-seguí a Sasuke hasta la habitación, cuando entre, cerro la puerta con seguro, nos sentamos en la pequeña sala que estaba en el cuarto, yo estaba en un sillón y Sasuke frente el mío

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?-

-Sasuke-kun… ¿aun… piensas… en asesinar a Itachi?-vi en su expresión algo de enojo

-Esa pregunta me molesta un poco, pero si… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Verás, con lo que te voy a decir… antes quiero que me prometas una cosa…que con lo que te diga te lo tomaras con calma y no te irás ¿si?-

-Sakura me estas preocupando, y con lo que dices no te prometo nada…-

-Por favor…-

-De acuerdo amor, no hare nada…-

-Bien, verás ¿recuerdas el día que nos encontramos a Sasori?-

-Como no olvidar a ese imbécil…-

-Bueno… la razón del porque estaba ahí fue… que Akatsuki esta aquí en Konoha…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo permitir eso la Hokage?! Sakura tu sabías esto y no me lo…-solo lo miraba asustada-Perdóname, continua…-se sento en el sofá rendido

-Bueno, yo por tu bien, mejor no quise decirte nada, en realidad, esa era una conversación privada y escuche todo, Akatsuki, era controlado por un tal Madara…-

-Y… estaba ahí…-

-Itachi y Kisame no estaban con ellos…-

-De acuerdo… escucha, como ya sabes tengo que cumplir con mi objetivo, buscare información para encontrar a Itachi…-

-¡Espera! Itachi, no tiene la culpa de nada…-

-¿A que te refieres Sakura?-

-Verás, Itachi asesino a tu clan por ordenes…-

-¿O-ordenes? Eso es mentira…-

-No miento, el asesino al clan porque si no Konoha se perdería…-

-Eso no es cierto… ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-

-Sasuke-kun cálmate, déjame seguir diciéndote…-

-Sakura esto es una broma de mal gusto ¿sabes?-

-No es una broma, viste a Sasori ¡Sasuke! Créeme-

-Como digas… ¿Dónde esta Itachi entonces? Esto tiene que salir de su propia boca-

-La Hokage dijo que fue visto a unos kilómetros de la aldea…-

-Bien, era todo lo que necesitaba saber… iré a buscarlo…-se levanto para poder caminar a la puerta, inmediamente lo detuve con una mano-

-Sasuke-kun por favor, espera a que contacte contigo, y perdónalo, fueron ordenes de los ancianos de la aldea ¡el no hizo nada!-

-¿Cómo? ¿Los ancianos de la aldea?-

-Si… un tal Danzo…-

-Mi hermano…-

-Sasuke-kun…-fui a abrazarlo y lo bese en los labios despacio-Perdona que te lo haya dicho tan tarde…-

-Sakura… amor, no te preocupes por nada, cariño… déjame solo un rato a solas para meditar las cosas ¿quieres?-

-¿Prometes que no te irás…?-

-…Te lo prometo…-me beso dulcemente y yo correspondí al instante-Ahora por favor vete…-

-De acuerdo…-fui abajo a descansar un poco al sofá

FIN DE SAKURA'S POV

SASUKE'S POV

-Bien esto ya no tiene sentido…-

INNER SASUKE: Como no va a tener sentido, estábamos engañados

-¿Quién dice que es verdad?-

INNER SASUKE: Yo diría que Sakura tiene razón, no habría otra explicación a esto

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-

INNER SASUKE: ¿Algo en mente? Soy tu inner idiota, soy tu conciencia (¬¬)

-Lo que digas, solo… que lo que escuche no me parecio convincente

INNER SASUKE: Si lo dice ella es cierto, yo confio plenamente en Sakura, que tu no lo hagas es tu problema

-Yo confió en ella, solo que… es demasiado duro…-

INNER SASUKE: Mejor tomemos su recomendación y esperemos a que Itachi entre en contacto con nosotros…

-Supongo que es lo mejor…-


End file.
